sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom Fanon: Rabbid Kong's Vengeance Transcript
Here's the transcript for Sonic Boom Fanon: Rabbid Kong's Vengeance. Transcript (The scene starts at Bygone Island, in an unknown temple) (The Time Washing Machine of the Rabbids falls into a mystic pool of magical water. Turning all the Rabbids into islander warriors, a banana then falls near a Rabbid, as he picks up the banana a huge ape like Rabbid with a red tie with the letters "DK" on it lands behind him. His name was Rabbid Kong.) (At Sonic's Shack, both Team Piraka and Team Koopa are getting ready to play a volleyball match) King Joseph: Hope you're ready to get pummeled in volleyball, Jackson. My crew is up and ready! Jackson Piraka: (with Rico, Julie, Scarlet & Fred) (smiles) Were more than ready to play the game. I hope your more than ready to handle a certain 50/50 defeat... (stares angrily at Joseph, remembering the last time that Joseph went insane after losing to Amy & Sticks in a race) THIS TIME! King Joseph: Don't worry, I've learned my lesson. Now let's begin. (Sees a Tropical Ziggy Rabbid running by with a Bad Banana) Colonel Koopa: What was that? Tails: (Arriving with Team Sonic) That's what we want to know. Sonic: Those bunnies interrupted all of our hobbies. Scarlet Skunk: But why? Could there be a reason? (Checks on a Tropical Ziggy) Rico Rahkshi: I have no idea. Let's ask this rabbit. Killer: What's the rush, little fellow? Tropical Ziggy: (Gibberish) King Joseph: I don't think that answers anything. (Soon more Tropical Ziggies run by with loads of Bad Bananas) Amy: I think we should tell the mayor about these rabbits. (In the village) (Tropical Ziggies and Tropical Smashers were seen running around the village storing the Bad Bananas while Rabbid Kong was watching them, when he smelled intruders.) Sonic: (Noticing Rabbid Kong) What is that? A giant rabbit? Tails: I think that might be the leader of these creatures. (Suddenly, Rabbid Kong remembers the color of Tails' fur. Mistaking him to be Rabbid Peach's hair, He then roars, jumps into the air and pounds Tails into the ground. When Rabbid Kong moved his hand, all that was left was Tails' goggles.) Team Sonic, Piraka & Koopa: TAILS!!! Rico Rahkshi: You monster! What you done with...?! (Noticing something moving from the ground) Tails: (pops out from the ground, dizzy, seeing bananas floating around him instead of Stars) Ow...! Jackson Piraka: (sighs in relief) Oh good, a concussion. Knuckles: (rubbing his head) I feel your pain, Tails. Now you know how I feel most of the time... Scarlet Skunk: (comforting Tails) (to Rabbid Kong) What's the big idea, trying to hurt Tails? (Rabbid Kong hand signals his minions to come forth as the teams prepare themselves for battle as Rabbid Kong escapes) Scarface: This is gonna get real ugly. (Suddenly, a blast of purple magic appeared and made a giant bubble around the Rabbids, then an orange pony with a western hat bucks the bubble with the Rabbid minions into the distance.) Applejack: Howdy, fellers. Twilight Sparkle: Jackson, it's so nice to see you again. Fluttershy: Is Joseph behaving himself? Jackson Piraka: Of course he is. (Turns to Joseph) Weren't you? King Joseph: Definitely. Sonic: No time for talking, guys. That giant rabbit needs to be stopped. Colonel Koopa: Sonic's right, we need to follow that giant furball. (The scene cuts to the temple far in the jungle) (3 Tropical Hoppers were hiding in the trees near a cliff) Killer: (Hears rumbling) You guys hear something? (The Tropical Hoppers shoot their weapons at the cliff causing it to collapse.) Jackson Piraka: Look out! (Trying to hang on) Tails: Guys! Rainbow, Fluttershy! Help me out! Rainbow Dash: We're on it! Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! (She, Twilight & Rainbow & Tails helps the rest of the Mane 6, plus Team Piraka & Team Joseph to safety) Knuckles: (catching Sonic, Julie & Colonel Koopa), while stabbing his knuckles on the cliffside to hang on) Whoa, talk about a cliffhanger. Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: (stabbing on the cliff side with their blades, having caught, Amy, Sticks, Killer, Scarface, Fred & Scarlet in their arms) Gotcha...! King Joseph: Guys! Applejack: Hold on, I'm coming! (Tries to pull Joseph up, but she couldn't) You're too heavy. King Joseph: Applejack! What should I do?! Applejack: Let go. King Joseph: Are you insane!? Jackson! She's joking, right? Jackson Piraka: I'm afraid not. I've checked her beliefs & what she is saying to you is the honest truth. Applejack: (nods) Please let go & you'll be safe. King Joseph: (quietly) Please don't lie to me when I come back from the dead. (King Joseph lets go and screams while he falls, but is caught by Rico) Rico: (carrying King Joseph) You alive? Jackson Piraka: (as he begins climbing down with Rico, Scarlet, Julie & Fred, Team Koopa, the Mane 6) Nice catch, Rico. Rico Rahkshi: Thanks. (Struggling to carry Joseph a bit) Whoa, sorry. Not use to carrying more than a crate or two. (Rabbid Kong sees this through his telescope and angrily orders Side Eye and Finn to destroy the heroes) (Back with the Heroes) King Joseph: For a minute back there, I thought I was gonna die. Rainbow Dash: Well, you didn't. (While the heroes continued on, Applejack stepped in chili) Applejack: Uh oh, I think I stepped in something. Fluttershy: (Screams) Sonic: It's just chili from a chili dog. (The camera cuts away to see Side Eye and Finn eating a huge pile of chili dogs, Side Eye was eating them with a fork and a knife while Finn was gobbling them up.) Jackson Piraka: I think Fluttershy's referring to them! Scarlet Skunk: Eep! (Hide behind Jackson) What are they?! Julie Centaur: They don't seem to be friendly with us. (Finn slowly turns to the heroes while Side Eye turns to them and hid behind the chili dog pile) King Joseph: What's with the hammerhead? (Soon both the Rabbid Sharks dived into the ground and started swimming underground towards the heroes) Rico Rahkshi: Incoming! (Finn slams his Octo Hammer at the heroes as they dodged it) Rarity: (Kicks Finn) Take that, you ruffian! (Finn roars at her, messing up her hair) My hair! (Finn growls as Rarity runs off) (Side Eye then spins the bomb and chain on his Bomb Bludgeon and throws the bomb at the heroes) Colonel Koopa: Look out! (Team Jackson quickly dodges while Fred Fox fires cannonballs from his hand cannon at Side Eye & Finn, while Julie Centaur uses her club to clash with Side-Eye's Bomb Bludgeon with Amy's help, while Rico Rahkshi clashes with Finn.) Rico Rahkshi: We could use a hand defending here...! Sonic: (as Team Sonic charge forward & Sonic trying to spindash at Side-Eye & Finn) We're on it...! (Finn pushes Rico out of his way, and charges towards Fluttershy who screams and covers her face, suddenly Finn stopped. And sees Applejack and Knuckles riding on him) Applejack: Yeehaw! Get along little doggy! Knuckles: Ride em, Sharky! King Joseph: (Noticing the skins Side-Eye and Finn had on had eyes) Guys! Aim for their eyes, If sharks can't see they can't bite you! Killler: What do you mean? King Joseph: I mean throw something in their eyes and their shark skin coats' eyes! (Picks up a handful of dirt) Like so! (Throws the dirt in Side-Eye's eyes) Now's your chance, Jackson! Jackson Piraka: (quickly charges, blasting & slashing at Side-Eye, while he rams at the brute with full force) RAGH! "More Coming Soon" Category:Fanon Movies